The present invention relates to a dishwasher.
A dishwasher has a dishwasher cavity and at least one receptacle for items to be washed that can be moved into or out of the dishwasher cavity. In particular, the dishwasher can have a number of receptacles for items to be washed that are arranged one above the other, such as for instance a bottom basket, a top basket or a cutlery basket. Since the bottom basket is arranged close to a base of the dishwasher cavity, in order to load and unload the bottom basket it is necessary for the user to flex his knees or bend towards the bottom basket.
The publication EP 2 818 092 A1 describes a dishwasher with a lifting device for a bottom basket of the dishwasher. With the aid of the lifting device, the bottom basket can be moved from a lower position into an upper position or vice versa. The lifting device comprises a drive device.
Against this background, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dishwasher.